E Poi Arrivi Tu
by illa95
Summary: *HP GoF* Tra i 3 concorrenti, oltre alle solite rivalità e divergenze, si svilupperà qualcosa in più? Come sarà senza l'intromissione di Voldemort e Barty Crouch Jr? *Soon I will translate it in English too, so don't worry if you don't understand italian*
1. Il Torneo Tremaghi

**[Soon I will translate it in English too, so don't worry if you don't understand italian (I hope to have time for this ;)]**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>** Poi Arrivi Tu**

**Capitolo 1 – Il Torneo Tremaghi**

Settembre

Si apriva un nuovo anno alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts e naturalmente anche questo sarebbe stato davvero particolare come i precedenti già trascorsi.

Quest'anno, un grandioso evento avrebbe scombussolato la tranquillità di Hogwarts e dei suoi frequentanti, una grande competizione che non si svolgeva da ormai cento anni sarebbe stata annunciata ben presto da Albus Silente.

Gli studenti arrivarono con il solito Espresso di Hogwarts alla stazione di Hogsmeade. Purtroppo l'arrivo non fu del tutto gradevole, la pioggia che li aveva accompagnati dal binario nove e tre quarti, era diventata sempre più fitta e rapida, continuando a cadere incessantemente sulle loro teste.

« Questa dannata pioggia non cesserà mai? »

si lamentò uno studente che indossava un inzuppato mantello nero con i risvolti verde.

Molti ragazzi dopo aver recuperato i loro bagagli, notarono all'estremità di una banchina, l'enorme figura del fido guardiacaccia di Hogwarts, nonché custode delle Chiavi, Rubeus Hagrid, un mezzogigante. Dallo scorso anno era diventato anche lui un professore, sostituendo l'anziano Kettleburn nella Cura delle Creature Magiche.

Egli li salutò allegro agitando la sua mano gigantesca.

« Ragazzi del primo anno, da questa parte! »

urlò continuando a scuotere il braccio, nel tentativo di attirare la loro attenzione.

Per tradizione i nuovi studenti del primo anno, giungevano ad Hogwarts attraversando il Lago Nero in barca con Hagrid. Con questo tempaccio, nessuno li avrebbe invidiati per nulla al mondo.

« Forza, muovetevi! Sono bagnata fradicia! »

strillò una ragazza bionda ad alcuni suoi amici, prima di entrare in una delle carrozze che conducevano al castello.

« Arriviamo, Marietta. »

disse un'altra ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri che raggiunse la carrozza mano nella mano con un ragazzo, probabilmente il suo fidanzato.

« Cedric, mi aiuteresti con i miei bagagli? »

gli chiese la mora gentilmente.

« Certo, Cho. »

rispose il ragazzo sorridendole.

Mentre le carrozze procedevano in fretta lungo il sentiero per Hogwarts, il cielo era ancora terribilmente cupo, continuando a diluviare e a tuonare. S'intravedevano solamente alcuni lampi che squarciavano il cielo pieno di nuvole nere.

**OoO **

Le carrozze arrivarono dinanzi ai gradini di pietra, ai piedi dei maestosi portoni di quercia, e i ragazzi al loro interno si affrettarono all'istante verso l'entrata del castello, per ripararsi dall'ostinato temporale.

Varcata l'entrata, si presentava immediatamente la maestosa Sala d'Ingresso illuminata soltanto dalle torce e da qui partiva l'immensa scalinata di marmo per i piani superiori.

Gli studenti, dopo aver superato la prima Sala, raggiunsero la stanza adiacente, la grandiosa Sala Grande, apposita per radunarsi e cenare tutti assieme. Al suo interno vi era un notevole calore e come ogni anno era decorata alla perfezione per il Banchetto d'inizio anno: migliaia di candele galleggiavano a mezz'aria sovrastavano le quattro lunghe tavolate delle Case e il quinto tavolo degli insegnanti, dando un'ottima luminosità. Ogni tavolata era stata apparecchiata con piatti e calici d'oro scintillanti, pronti per essere inaugurati.

Gli studenti dei vari anni si sistemarono alle proprie tavolate, scherzando e parlando fra loro in attesa che la cena cominciasse. Anche i professori avevano raggiunto i loro posti al proprio tavolo: c'erano tutti, dal perfido Piton al noioso Rüf. All'appello mancavano solo la professoressa McGranitt, che si stava occupando dei nuovi arrivati e il professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, per il momento ancora sconosciuto agli studenti.

Inaspettatamente le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono e cadde il silenzio. Vi entrarono una lunga fila di ragazzini del primo anno guidati dalla professoressa McGranitt. Essi camminarono fino al tavolo degli insegnanti e tremavano sia dal nervosismo che dal freddo (essendo inzuppati dalla testa ai piedi). La McGranitt mise uno sgabello davanti alla fila e vi poggiò sopra un vecchio cappello da mago, il Cappello Parlante.

Dopo aver intonato la solita canzone delle Case, diversa ogni anno, il Cappello tacque e la McGranitt iniziò a chiamare uno per volta i nomi presenti sul suo gran rotolo di pergamena.

« Ehi ragazzi, siete stati alla finale? »

domandò un ragazzo al tavolo dei Tassorosso ai suoi compagni.

« Vuoi scherzare? Certo! E' stata una partita memorabile! »

gli rispose un amico mentre applaudiva un nuovo Tassorosso.

« Beh un evento importante come la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch è irrinunciabile! »

gridò un altro applaudendo anch'egli.

« Già, anche se sono tifoso dell'Irlanda, devo dire che Krum è stato stratosferico! Un mito! Semplicemente F-A-V-O-L-O-S-O. »

i Tassorosso continuarono a ridere e a parlare tra di loro.

Più tardi lo Smistamento degli studenti ebbe fine. Il Preside, Albus Silente, si alzò dalla sua sedia e allargò le braccia in segno di benvenuto.

« Bene. »

esordì l'uomo dalla lunga barba bianca con voce profonda.

« Ora che lo Smistamento si è concluso, la cena può essere servita. Buon appetito a tutti! »

concluse sorridendo agli studenti come suo solito.

In un attimo i piatti e i calici d'oro si riempirono magicamente sotto gli occhi dei ragazzi.

Al tavolo dei Tassorosso, i veterani diedero un affettuoso e cordiale benvenuto ai nuovi studenti.

« Vedrete, vi troverete benissimo nella Casa di Tassorosso. »

un ragazzo dagli splendidi occhi grigi, diede alle matricole uno smagliante sorriso rassicurante.

« Io sono Cedric Diggory. Sono il Prefetto di Tassorosso. Potete rivolgervi a me per qualsiasi cosa. 24 ore su 24. »

Cedric Diggory non era solo il Prefetto di Tassorosso, ma anche il Capitano e Cercatore della squadra di Quidditch della propria Casa. Aveva diciassette anni, era alto ed estremamente bello con i capelli ramati e gli occhi di un grigio luminoso.

Ad Hogwarts era molto apprezzato, soprattutto dalle ragazze, che avevano fondato un fan club in suo onore. Cedric era onesto, intelligente, altruista con chiunque e soprattutto non si dava delle arie, bensì era molto semplice e modesto: tutte qualità principali di un buon Tassorosso. Purtroppo a causa della sua popolarità, molto spesso veniva preso in giro dai ragazzi delle altre Case che gelosi, lo screditavano ingiustamente.

Quest'anno per lui si sarebbe svolto il suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts e avrebbe dovuto sostenere i temibili M.A.G.O.

Le presentazioni proseguirono e i nuovi arrivati vennero subito fatti sentire a proprio agio dai Tassorosso e dal loro fantasma, il Frate Grasso, il quale si mostrò molto gentile e socievole con i nuovi componenti della Casa.

In seguito, quando anche i dolci furono spariti e i piatti furono tornati ad essere puliti e lucidi, Silente si alzò nuovamente, facendo calare immediatamente il brusio che riempiva la Sala.

« Ragazzi! »

iniziò Silente sorridendo calorosamente.

« Ora che vi siete tutti quanti rifocillati, ho alcune importanti comunicazioni da annunciarvi.

Mi rincresce dirlo, ma quest'anno, la nostra tradizionale Coppa del Quidditch, non avrà luogo. »

molti furono i mormorii di stupore e di disapprovazione.

« Ebbene sì. »

continuò Silente zittendoli.

« Verrà sostituita da un evento molto importante che prenderà il via in ottobre e proseguirà per tutto l'anno scolastico. Sono sicuro che vi divertirete tutti enormemente. Dunque ho l'immenso piacere di annunciarvi che quest'anno Hogwarts ospiterà- »

D'improvviso ci fu un tuono rimbombante e le porte della Sala Grande si spalancarono, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti. Apparve un uomo dai capelli brizzolati con una gamba d'acciaio, dall'aspetto spaventoso, che iniziò a zoppicare in direzione di Silente lasciando i ragazzi senza respiro.

Lo sconosciuto aveva il viso coperto di cicatrici, ma ciò che spiccava maggiormente erano i suoi occhi: uno era nero e piccolo (in altre parole normale), mentre l'altro era di vetro, grande e blu che roteava autonomamente in tutte le direzioni.

Egli raggiunse Silente e gli strinse fermamente la mano, prima di raggiungere il tavolo degli insegnanti e prendere posto. Tutta l'attenzione era puntata su di lui.

« Credo sia arrivato il momento delle presentazioni. »

disse Silente allegramente, rompendo il silenzio attirando subito gli sguardi degli studenti su di sé.

« Vi presento il nuovo docente di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, il professor Alastor Moody. »

annunciò Silente iniziando ad applaudirlo garbatamente.

I ragazzi puntarono di nuovo gli sguardi sul nuovo insegnante e nessuno osava proferire parola né tanto meno battere le mani.

« Beh, come stavo dicendo prima… »

Silente si schiarì nuovamente la voce.

« …nel corso di quest'anno scolastico avremo il grandissimo onore di ospitare un evento che non si svolge da oramai più di cento anni. Il grandioso Torneo Tremaghi! »

A quelle ultime parole, nella Sala scoppiò la confusione più totale, tutti gli studenti parlottavano fra loro riguardo quest'inattesa novità; molti erano contrari mentre altri favorevoli a pieno.

« SILENZIO! »

ordinò il Preside e tutti tacquero immediatamente.

« Il Torneo Tremaghi fu indetto per la prima volta settecento anni fa, come competizione amichevole fra le più importanti scuole di magia in Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Da ogni scuola veniva scelto un unico campione come rappresentante del proprio istituto. I tre prescelti dovevano competere tra loro, affrontando tre pericolose prove.

Era un modo per socializzare e stabilire legami di amicizia fra le scuole e i loro allievi. Ahimè il tributo dei morti aumentò vertiginosamente e fu così deciso di sospendere il Torneo. »

I bisbigli ricominciarono: tanti studenti erano più emozionati di prima, mentre altri si dovettero ricredere, impensieriti per l'elevato numero di decessi.

« In ogni modo… »

Silente riprese parola e gli studenti ammutolirono di nuovo.

« …parecchi furono i tentativi di riproporre il Torneo, ma fallirono miseramente. Quest'anno però, al Ministero della Magia, hanno finalmente approvato l'idea di riportare il Torneo alla sua vecchia gloria. Non temete, ogni precauzione è stata presa e nessun dei tre campioni si troverà in pericolo. Essi saranno scelti il 31 ottobre da un giudice imparziale, che deciderà chi saranno gli studenti più degni di gareggiare per la coppa Tremaghi, la fama della loro scuola e il premio in denaro di mille galeoni! »

La Sala esultò di nuovo in chiacchiericci e confabulazioni ma fu subito messa a tacere ancora una volta da Silente.

« So quanto ognuno di voi arda dalla voglia di portare in alto l'onore di Hogwarts e- »

« Vincere i mille galeoni! »

lo interruppero dei ragazzi di Grifondoro iniziando a ridacchiare. Erano due gemelli dai lunghi capelli rosso acceso e dalle vistose lentiggini.

« Certamente signori Weasley, anche di vincere il denaro. Ma mi duole informarvi che assieme al Ministero della Magia, i Presidi delle scuole hanno convenuto ad imporre un limite d'età. Gli studenti al di sotto dei diciassette anni non potranno prendere parte al Torneo. »

La Sala cominciò a protestare vivamente, ma Silente alzò la voce e noncurante continuò il suo discorso.

« È una misura che riteniamo necessaria. »

disse serio mettendo fine al brusio.

« Dopotutto le prove del Torneo saranno pur sempre difficili e rischiose, per cui abbiamo ritenuto che gli studenti del settimo anno siano in grado di affrontarle maggiormente degli altri. Per evitare spiacevoli conseguenze mi assicurerò che nessuno studente di età inferiore ai diciassette anni, si proponga come aspirante campione. »

Silente concluse e il borbottamento riprese, aumentando maggiormente soprattutto dal tavolo di Grifondoro.

« Oh quasi dimenticavo! »

riprese il Preside.

« Gli studenti di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang con i propri Presidi, arriveranno ad ottobre e resteranno con noi per tutto l'anno. Mi auguro che li tratterete con garbo durante il loro soggiorno qui. »

disse fiducioso accarezzandosi la barba.

« Beh ho finito. Potete andare a disfare le vostre valige e a riposare. Domattina cominceranno i corsi. Buonanotte a tutti. »

Silente terminò definitivamente.

Ci fu un gran caos mentre tutti i ragazzi abbandonavano la Sala Grande e si dirigevano verso le proprie Sale Comuni.

**OoO**

« Ehi Cedric, parteciperai al torneo? »

chiese un Tassorosso al suo compagno mentre si affrettavano ad attraversare i cupi Sotterranei per raggiungere la loro Sala Comune.

« Non so. »

gli rispose il Prefetto.

« Sembra divertente, però. »

« Io non ci trovo niente di divertente! Sono morte molte persone! »

li sgridò petulantemente un'altra ragazza.

« Fai silenzio per una volta, Hannah! »

la rimproverò un suo amico.

La ragazza, Hannah Abbott, era una studentessa di Tassorosso del quarto anno dai lunghi capelli biondi e dagli occhi scuri.

La bionda sbuffò sonoramente e sorpassò il gruppo di ragazzi, dirigendosi da sola verso la Sala di Ritrovo della propria Casa.

« Io non la capisco. »

borbottò il ragazzo di prima.

« Beh tu le ragazze non le capirai mai Ernie. »

Cedric lo prese in giro.

Ernie Macmillan aveva i capelli corti e biondi ed era anch'egli del quarto anno come Hannah. Naturalmente era un fedele Tassorosso e nonostante a volte bisticciasse con Hannah, in realtà erano molto amici.

« Ragazzi del primo anno, questa è l'entrata della nostra Sala Comune. »

spiegò poi Cedric ai nuovi allievi, fermandosi dinanzi ad un quadro raffigurante una natura morta.

« Appena arriverete qui, dovrete pronunciare la parola d'ordine. Mi raccomando di non rivelarla agli altri studenti che non sono di Tassorosso. **Bulbi Balzellanti**! »

Il quadro si aprì come una porta rivelando un'apertura nel muro.

Tutti l'attraversarono e si ritrovarono nella Sala Comune di Tassorosso. Era accogliente e calda, l'esatto opposto del Sotterraneo di Piton. Vi erano numerosi drappeggi gialli e neri appesi alle pareti o usati come tende, lunghi tappeti con bei motivi gialloneri, soffici poltrone, candelabri di stagno e tavolini squadrati.

Molti del primo anno si guardarono attorno sbalorditi, esclamando un 'woow' di tanto in tanto.

« Bene. »

ricominciò Cedric.

« Per accedere invece ai dormitori, si usano piccoli tunnel sotterranei. »

illustrò indicando porte rotonde come coperchi di botte decorati con variopinti arazzi raffiguranti i simboli di Tassorosso.

**OoO**

Poco dopo che Cedric ebbe fornito cortesemente tutte le informazioni desiderate ai nuovi arrivati, raggiunse anche lui il proprio dormitorio.

Vi erano tre letti a baldacchino con tende gialle e nere e ai piedi di ciascun letto vi era il baule del proprietario.

« Ced! Sei tornato finalmente! »

esclamò amichevolmente un ragazzo biondo steso su un letto.

« Ehi Joe. Quando sei tornato? Non ti ho visto sparire. »

gli chiese Cedric prima di raggiungere il proprio letto.

Joe McGoyle era anch'egli un Tassorosso del settimo anno come Cedric. Era un ragazzo un po' ribelle, dagli occhi nocciola. Aveva i capelli folti e biondi, con qualche ciocca colorata di castano scuro. Grande amico di Cedric, con la fissa per le ragazze.

« Scusa ma mi ero appallato a sentirti raccontare ai novellini tutta la storia di Hogwarts. »

replicò l'amico senza troppe cerimonie.

« Grazie tante! Non mi sembrava di essere così noioso! »

disse Cedric visibilmente offeso.

« Tanto per la cronaca, la storia di Hogwarts è programmata per domani mattina. Stasera mi sono limitato a raccontar loro la storia di Tassorosso e a mostrargli la nostra Sala Comune. »

chiarì in fretta il Prefetto prima di lasciarsi cadere stancamente sul letto.

« Non sai che invidia! »

ribadì il biondo in tono sarcastico.

« Essere un Prefetto deve avere moooolti vantaggi! »

« Non hai nient'altro da fare oltre che a burlarti di me? »

gli domandò un po' infastidito sistemandosi meglio il cuscino sotto il capo.

« Beh effettivamente avevo due o tre appuntamenti dopo il banchetto con alcune ragazze, ma li ho dovuti rimandare perché beffarti è troppo uno spasso! »

lo schernì nuovamente e Cedric di tutta risposta gli lanciò il guanciale addosso.

« Ok, ok, scherzi a parte. Pensi di entrare nel Torneo? »

gli chiese serio questa volta, restituendogli il cuscino.

« Non ho ancora deciso. Tu? »

« E me lo chiedi? OVVIO! Mi proporrò e verrò scelto SICURAMENTE come campione di Hogwarts! »

affermò trionfante sedendosi sul letto a gambe incrociate mentre Cedric si alzò dal letto, iniziando a cambiarsi.

« Ehi ragazzi! »

la porta della loro camera si aprì e vi entrò un ragazzo dai capelli neri.

« Che ci fate qui? »

chiese loro sorridendo ma allo stesso tempo stupito.

« Nella Sala è in corso una piccola festicciola. Pensavo che vi avreste partecipato. »

continuò poggiando poi un vassoio colmo di cibo sul suo letto.

« Quest'anno non sono in vena di festini. Devo cercare di non cacciarmi nei casini, Lewis. »

replicò Joe facendo levitare dei dolcetti dal vassoio dell'amico.

« Ce lo ripeti ogni anno ormai! »

lo rimproverarono contemporaneamente i due suoi amici ridendo.

Lewis Fawels apparteneva a Tassorosso ed era del sesto anno. Aveva i capelli corti e corvini e i suoi occhi erano di un verde brillante che venivano quasi del tutto annullati dalle folte sopracciglia che possedeva. Era un ragazzo socievole, ma talvolta molto timido, soprattutto con le ragazze per le quali aveva una cotta. Insieme a Cedric e a Joe, condivideva il dormitorio.

« E' vero, ma questo è il mio ultimo anno qui e i miei non vogliono grane... »

sospirò malinconico, trangugiando il primo dolcetto.

« Beh in tal caso penseremo noi a te. »

lo tranquillizzò Cedric scambiando sguardi divertiti con Lewis.

« Chissà perché, ma a me sembra più una minaccia che una rassicurazione. »

disse il biondo iniziando a ridere.

« Fai male ad essere così diffidente, amico mio! Con noi ti puoi divertire senza combinare guai. »

« In pratica sarà un'autentica ROTTURA! »

continuò a biasimarli e a rubare altri dolci.

« Io e Ced siamo la migliore compagnia che tu possa desiderare! »

« D'accordo, d'accordo. Tenterò di impegnarmi nello studio senza distrazioni. »

assicurò Joe distrattamente.

« Bene, ma smettila di rubare i miei dolci! »

Lewis lo sgridò aspramente.

Joe gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e riluttante gli restituì l'ultimo pezzo di torta che aveva trafugato.

Dopo che i ragazzi ebbero scherzato e raccontato tra loro ciò che era accaduto durante le vacanze estive, i tre amici si coricarono, ognuno nei propri letti.

Verso l'una di notte non si udiva alcun rumore, tutti i Tassorosso dormivano profondamente. Qualcuno però era ancora sveglio e progettava di sgattaiolare fuori dal proprio dormitorio.

« Joe… »

mormorò una voce impastata dal sonno.

« Cedric è solo un sogno… torna a dormire. »

gli disse silenziosamente il diretto interessato avvicinandosi alla porta in punta di piedi.

Cedric si rigirò nel letto e Joe preoccupato proseguì con la sua recita.

« Cho ti sta aspettando, raggiungila! »

« Taglia corto. Sono perfettamente sveglio. »

seccato si mise a sedere.

« Ehm scusa se ti ho svegliato. »

si scusò e poggiò la mano sul pomello della porta, pronto ad abbandonare la stanza.

« Dove stai andando? »

gli chiese l'altro sospettoso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

« A prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. »

rispose sbrigativo.

« Ti ripeto la domanda e vedi di non mentirmi. Dove devi svignartela? »

« Di cosa parli? »

replicò facendo l'ingenuo.

« Ti conosco troppo bene. Parla. »

« E va bene. Ho appuntamento con una ragazza di Corvonero. »

rivelò finalmente.

« Sapevo che c'era di mezzo una ragazza. »

mormorò Cedric sconsolato stropicciandosi con calma gli occhi.

« Tranquillo non si tratta di Cho. So perfettamente che è inavvicinabile. »

chiarì immediatamente. Cho Chang era la ragazza di Cedric e sarebbe stato da viscidi rubargli la fidanzata: Cedric non se lo sarebbe mai meritato.

« Non si tratta di questo. E' tardi e il coprifuoco è scattato da un pezzo. Come Prefetto non dovrei permetterti di uscire dalla Sala Comune, lo sai. »

Joe tentò di aprir bocca ma Cedric proseguì non permettendogli di parlare.

« Però… a quest'ora sono troppo stanco e non mi va di cercare di impedirtelo. Cerca di non farti beccare, siamo intesi? »

gli disse amichevolmente abbandonando il tono severo di prima.

« Grazie Ced, sei un amico. Non preoccuparti, non ti farò finire nei pasticci per colpa mia. »

lo ringraziò sinceramente e uscì di corsa dalla camerata.

« Non cambierà mai. »

sospirò prima di sprofondare nuovamente sotto le coperte.

**oOoOoOo**

Voilààà dopo un anno di assenza ecco la mia nuova e prima fanfiction su Harry Potter, precisamente HP e Il Calice Di Fuoco (libro che adoro tantissimo!)

Err vi preannuncio che nel Torneo non ci sarà Harry, perciò saranno solo Cedric, Fleur e Viktor a gareggiare. So che come inizio non è dei migliori, però spero che con il susseguirsi dei capitoli vi piaccia =) Un bacio Illa


	2. L'Arrivo Di Beauxbatons E Durmstrang

****[Soon I will translate it in English too, so don't worry if you don't understand italian (I hope to have time for this ;)]****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 2 – L'Arrivo Di Beauxbatons E Durmstrang<strong>

Era passato circa un mese dall'inizio delle lezioni a Hogwarts e tutti i suoi studenti erano già sovraccarichi di compiti. Nonostante ciò, almeno per questa sera i ragazzi si sarebbero potuti divertire e dimenticare i loro doveri. Ebbene sì, il gran giorno era arrivato: oggi, 30 ottobre, sarebbero finalmente arrivate le delegazioni di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang.

« Per le mutande di Merlino! »

urlò indignato Joe McGoyle mentre risaliva i Sotterranei con i suoi amici.

« Quel pazzoide di Piton ci ha oberato di compiti! »

inferocito mostrò ai suoi amici una lunga pergamena ricoperta interamente da inchiostro, con scritte in completo disordine.

« E questi sarebbero i tuoi appunti? E' un caos totale! »

osservò Lewis.

« Riuscirai a capirci qualcosa? »

gli domandò anche Cedric, sistemandosi la borsa in spalla.

« Beh… ehm… »

Joe rigirò il foglio nelle sue mani tentando di decifrarlo.

« Ehm… forse avrò qualche problemino. »

« Ti presto i miei, tranquillo. »

lo rassicurò il Prefetto.

Joe sollevato gli diede fraternamente una pacca sulla spalla.

I tre Tassorosso lasciarono la Sala d'Ingresso e attraversarono il cortile conversando fra loro.

« Stasera arriveranno le due scuole straniere. »

ricordò Cedric continuando a camminare, dirigendosi verso una vecchia quercia.

« Oh è vero, il Torneo Tremaghi! Con tutti i compiti che ci hanno assegnato, l'avevo completamente dimenticato. »

Joe si diede un leggero buffetto sulla fronte.

« Chissà come saranno gli studenti di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. »

si chiese Lewis sedendosi in terra sotto l'albero, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il tronco.

« Mah, spero solo che ci siano ragazze carine! »

commentò Joe spavaldo poggiandosi con una spalla alla quercia.

« Il solito latin lover. »

Cedric gli diede un leggero spintone.

Mentre ridevano, ai tre si aggiunse un quarto Tassorosso, Ernie Macmillan.

« Ehi Ernie! »

gli amici lo salutarono allegramente.

« Ragazzi non sto più nella pelle! »

esclamò fremendo come non mai, iniziando a saltellare a destra e sinistra.

« Tutta quest'agitazione è per il Torneo Tremaghi? »

Ernie annuì prima di accomodarsi accanto a Lewis.

« Sono così emozionato! Ah, a proposito, mentre venivo qui, Gazza ha fatto piangere delle ragazzine del primo anno. »

« Altre? »

domandò Cedric stupito mentre si distendeva sul prato, distanziandosi di poco dagli amici.

« Ieri stava inseguendo un paio di Serpeverde con una scopa in mano, solo perché non si erano pulite le scarpe! »

continuò il racconto prendendo a giocare con un boccino d'oro inanimato, preso dalla tasca.

« E' diventato maniacale nella pulizia della scuola! »

« Già. Avete visto che il castello è stato ripulito da cima a fondo? »

Cedric lanciò la pallina d'oro a Joe.

« E le armature? Gazza le ha fatte diventare scintillanti e non cigolano nemmeno più! »

raccontò Lewis strappando distrattamente dell'erba dal terreno.

« Vogliono davvero impressionarli. »

Joe rilanciò il boccino a Cedric.

« Cedric! »

una voce femminile all'improvviso chiamò il giovane Prefetto, che riconoscendola, si voltò verso essa.

« Ciao Cho. »

la salutò con un ampio sorriso.

Cedric si tirò su e si sedette.

Cho si accomodò a fianco al ragazzo, dandogli poi un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Cho Chang era al quinto anno di Corvonero ed era d'origine asiatica. Aveva gli occhi neri e i capelli lunghi, anch'essi dello stesso colore degli occhi.

Era la Cercatrice della sua Casa ed era la fidanzata di Cedric.

« Piccioncini non riuscite proprio a staccarvi eh? »

Joe li prese in giro.

« Sei solo invidioso di loro, Joe. »

lo rimproverò un'altra ragazza, Marietta Edgecombe, rimasta in piedi accanto alla quercia.

Marietta era la migliore amica di Cho e infatti stavano sempre insieme. Anche lei era al quinto anno e faceva parte dei Corvonero. Era bionda con lunghi capelli ricci e gli occhi scuri. Il suo carattere era molto forte, riuscendo talvolta a condizionare anche l'amica.

« Tsk, senti chi parla! »

ribatté il biondo irritato.

« Smettetela per una volta con i vostri soliti battibecchi. »

li riprese Cedric giocosamente prima di dare un altro bacio alla fidanzata.

Cedric e Cho avevano iniziato ad uscire alla fine dello scorso anno scolastico e avevano continuato a frequentarsi anche durante l'estate. Tuttora formavano una coppia ed erano considerati una delle più belle di Hogwarts.

« Di cosa stavate parlando? »

domandò dolcemente al ragazzo poggiando una mano sopra la sua, incrociando poi le loro dita.

« Stavamo discutendo del Torneo Tremaghi e di come Gazza si diverta a provocare crisi isteriche ad alcune ragazzine del primo anno. »

le spiegò il ragazzo rapidamente riassumendo il tutto.

« E' diventato piuttosto aggressivo… spero che gli passi presto. »

« Anche i professori sono molti agitati, vogliono dare una buona impressione alle due scuole. »

illustrò Lewis intelligentemente.

Cho annuì.

« Stamattina avete notato come la Sala Grande è stata decorata? Ai muri hanno appeso i quattro enormi vessilli di seta delle Case. »

raccontò la mora.

« Già. Anche dietro al tavolo dei professori ve n'è un altro. E' più grande degli altri e al centro ha i nostri quattro animali simbolo, uniti sotto una grande H. »

intervenne Joe.

« E' lo stemma di Hogwarts, zuccone. »

replicò Marietta acida.

« Ma no? Non lo sapevo. »

le rispose ironico, iniziando a stizzirsi nuovamente.

« Scusa, credevo che ti servisse una spiegazione. »

ribadì Marietta saccentemente toccandosi le punte dei suoi capelli biondi.

« Solo perché sei una secchiona di Corvonero, non credere che gli altri siano stupidi! »

« Joe adesso basta! »

Cedric lo richiamò duramente.

Joe gli diede un rapido sguardo incollerito, ma poi tornò di nuovo tranquillo, con il suo solito sorriso beffardo di sempre.

« Vado a lezione. »

comunicò agli amici rialzandosi da terra.

« Che ne dici di staccarti per un attimo dalla tua dolce donzella? »

continuò poi sarcastico a Cedric, recuperando lo zaino lasciato in disparte.

« D'accordo simpaticone. Andiamo. »

Cho si allontanò leggermente da Cedric e si alzò dal terreno, permettendo al ragazzo di fare lo stesso.

« Ci vediamo più tardi. »

Cedric le diede un casto bacio sulle labbra.

« Lewis dopo la lezione con la McGranitt, ci ritroviamo nella Sala Comune. »

Lewis annuì semplicemente con la testa.

« Ciao ragazze. »

Cedric le salutò cortesemente, mentre Joe si era già allontanato dando loro un semplice cenno.

Prima che anche Cedric si allontanasse, Cho gli si riavvicinò; allungò il collo e poggiò ancora una volta le labbra su quelle del ragazzo.

« Ok ok, ma ora andiamo! »

Joe seccato tornò indietro e afferrò il colletto della camicia dell'amico, tirandolo lontano dalla bella Corvonero.

Cedric brontolò scherzosamente e mandò un ultimo bacio alla fidanzata, prima di andar via con l'amico.

**oOo**

Più tardi, verso le 18, le lezioni terminarono con mezz'ora di anticipo e gli studenti ritornarono in gran fretta nelle proprie Sale Comuni per prepararsi a ricevere le due scuole di magia.

I Tassorosso passarono i Sotterranei, raggiunsero la loro Sala di Ritrovo e immediatamente scapparono via nei dormitori.

« Lewis non si vede ancora. Dove pensi che sia? »

chiese Cedric a Joe mentre si accostava ad uno specchio nella loro camerata.

« Se non sbaglio aveva l'ultima ora di lezione con Vitious… sai bene com'è fatto. Trattiene tutti più del dovuto. »

gli rispose l'amico mentre frugava incessantemente nel suo baule.

« Accipicchia non è neanche qui! »

esclamò seccato, chiudendo il baule con un colpo secco.

« Si può sapere cosa stai cercando così assiduamente? »

gli domandò finendosi di sistemare i capelli.

« Il mio mantello. Per caso l'hai visto? E' da un po' che non lo vedo… »

gli spiegò il biondo grattandosi il retro della nuca.

« Non dirmi che te lo sei già perso? »

« Non farmi la predica, per favore! »

Joe sconfitto si sedette sul suo letto sbuffando.

« Hai almeno l'altro mantello di riserva? »

«Uhm… »

iniziò pensieroso

« Ci sono! »

urlò alzandosi di scatto dal letto.

« Uno l'ho lasciato di sicuro da quella di Corvonero.. quella lì… come si chiamava? »

« E cosa vuoi che ne sappia io! Non sai nemmeno i nomi delle ragazze con cui vai a letto! »

sbottò Cedric irritato.

« Merlino solo sa come hai fatto ad essere smistato in Tassorosso! »

continuò ironicamente mentre si sistemava il proprio mantello.

Joe gli fece una smorfia e uscì di corsa dal dormitorio senza salutarlo.

Ci fu un tonfo sordo.

« Sta' più attento! »

urlò un'altra voce maschile.

Cedric si voltò verso la porta e vide emergere Lewis che si accarezzava il capo dolorante.

« Che ti è successo? »

gli chiese preoccupato andandogli incontro.

« Mi sono appena scontrato con Joe. Dove stava andando così di corsa? »

domandò sedendosi lentamente sul proprio letto.

« Da qualche sua ragazza a recuperare il suo mantello. »

lo informò appuntandosi per bene la sua spilla da Prefetto.

« E' davvero incredibile quel ragazzo! »

anche Lewis scosse la testa, disperato dal comportamento dell'amico.

« Beh io ho finito. Scusa se non ti aspetto, ma devo controllare che i ragazzi del primo anno siano perfettamente abbigliati. »

spiegò mentre si avviava verso la porta.

« Ma non è un compito che spetta alla Sprite? »

domandò Lewis sconcertato.

« Si, ma mi ha ceduto 'generosamente' l'incarico. »

affermò sarcasticamente.

« Pensa che sia perfettamente capace e confida molto in me. »

« Beh tutti sanno che sei il miglior Prefetto di Hogwarts. Affidabile e incorruttibile! »

Cedric gli diede un largo sorriso di ringraziamento e lasciò poi la camerata sussurrando un rapido 'a più tardi'.

**oOo**

Qualche momento dopo Cedric terminò il suo compito assegnatogli e accompagnò i ragazzi del primo all'esterno dei Sotterranei, per raggiungere gli altri Tassorosso. Nella Sala d'Ingresso vi trovò anche altri studenti delle altre Case, che discutevano con i propri Direttori.

« Signor Diggory! »

nella confusione Cedric riconobbe la voce della professoressa Sprite che lo chiamava.

« Diggory, gli studenti del primo anno sono tutti in ordine? »

gli domandò esaminando i ragazzi alle spalle del Prefetto.

« Certo professoressa. »

La Sprite diede un ultimo veloce sguardo ai suoi allievi, prima di ritornare con gli occhi su Cedric.

« Ottimo. 15 punti a Tassorosso. »

dichiarò l'insegnante sorridendogli orgogliosa.

« Forza venite tutti fuori adesso. Tra poco arriveranno gli studenti di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. »

**oOo**

I professori e gli studenti di Hogwarts attendevano tutti impazienti l'arrivo delle due scuole straniere nel cortile, ma come nella maggior parte delle volte, nonostante fosse sereno, faceva lo stesso molto freddo. Il sole stava tramontando e la luna già si scorgeva mentre brillava sulla Foresta Proibita.

« Lassù! »

esclamò d'improvviso un ragazzo del quinto anno di Corvonero puntando il dito verso la foresta.

Qualcosa di grosso stava volando nel cielo cupo in direzione del castello e mano a mano che si avvicinava, diventava sempre più grande.

« Cos'è? »

chiese Joe confuso riapparendo dal nulla in uno strano perfetto ordine.

Cedric alzò le spalle senza voltarsi verso l'amico.

« Che fine avevi fatto? »

gli domandò continuando a fissare l'enorme cosa volate che si avvicinava maggiormente, sfiorando ora le cime degli alberi della foresta.

« Dopo ti spiego. »

« Ehi ma è una carrozza! »

strepitò Lewis di fianco a Cedric non appena la gigantesca sagoma fu illuminata dalle luci del castello.

In effetti era una carrozza. Anzi, un'enorme carrozza color blu pastello, dalle dimensioni di una casa. Essa fluttuava verso di loro trainata nell'aria da una dozzina di cavalli alati d'oro, giganti anch'essi.

I ragazzi si ritrassero rapidamente mentre la carrozza sfrecciava più in basso e si preparava ad atterrare ad una velocità pazzesca. .

« Wow atterraggio morbido! »

commentò Joe sarcastico.

Tutti fissavano la carrozza incuriositi. Sulla sua porta vi era raffigurato lo stemma della scuola, una grande 'B' circondata da innumerevoli viti dorate. Ad un certo punto, mentre i cavalli scuotevano le loro grandi teste e nitrivano con superbia, la porta si aprì lentamente. All'improvviso comparvero dei gradini dorati e una maestosa figura che si approssimava a scenderli. Era una donna. La più grande del mondo, molto simile alla stazza impressionante di Hagrid. Aveva i capelli corti e castani, con gli occhi del medesimo colore. Era vestita da capo a piedi di un vestito di raso rosso profondo, con splendidi gioielli che scintillavano attorno al collo e sulle sue dita enormi. Dietro di lei a stento si intravedevano i suoi studenti.

« Per tutti i folletti! E' la più grande donna che abbia mai visto! »

esclamò Lewis stupefatto mentre fissava la donna che si accostava a Silente.

« Sarà… ma io voglio vedere le studentesse! »

mormorò Joe impaziente.

« Dovremmo andare più avant- »

non ebbe il tempo di continuare la sua proposta, che uno studente di Grifondoro interruppe la loro conversazione, forzandoli a guardare in direzione del Lago Nero.

Di colpo la calma e liscia superficie del lago non fu più tale. Al suo centro apparve un vortice e un albero maestro prese ad affiorare lentamente dal cuore di esso. Qualche secondo più tardi una nave emerse del tutto: era maestosa e aveva l'aspetto di una nave fantasma. Galleggiando sull'acqua con calma, prese ad avanzare verso la riva. Su una vela vi era raffigurata un'aquila rossa a due teste, probabilmente lo stemma della scuola.

Appena i passeggeri sbarcarono, sembravano molti più grossi, ma poi avvicinandosi e risalendo i prati, si poté notare che in realtà la loro corporatura accentuata era dovuta al fatto che indossassero mantelli di pelliccia. Essi erano guidati da un'altra figura, un uomo alto e magro come Silente, dai lunghi capelli neri e da un piccolo pizzetto anch'esso nero, che terminava con un piccolo ricciolo.

« Ehi ma sono tutti uomini? »

chiese Joe curioso facendosi largo fra la folla.

« Penso di sì… »

gli rispose Cedric mentre vide l'uomo col pizzetto avvicinarsi a Silente seguito dai suoi studenti.

Intanto che Silente parlava con i nuovi arrivati, gli studenti di Hogwarts udirono le voci dei Direttori delle proprie Case, comunicare loro di iniziare ad entrare nella Sala Grande e attendere lì educatamente.

Tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts rientrarono. Una volta attraversata la Sala d'Ingresso, giunsero nell'immensa Sala Grande, ma con loro gran sorpresa (e delusione soprattutto da parte di Joe), non vi era alcuna traccia degli allievi delle due scuole.

Gli studenti presero posto alle loro rispettive tavolate e attesero con grande impazienza l'arrivo dei professori e degli ospiti.

Qualche istante più tardi in Sala fecero il proprio ingresso Silente e i vari professori, ma ancora una volta di Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, non vi era segno.

« Dove saranno finite la donnona e i suoi studenti? »

domandò Joe a Cedric in un sussurro.

Cedric alzò semplicemente le spalle e rivolse subito dopo la sua attenzione a Silente, che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il tavolo dei professori.

Silente non si sedette ma rimase in piedi e prese immediatamente parola.

« Buonasera ragazzi. »

incominciò dando loro un ampio sorriso.

« Come vi avevo già annunciato circa un mese fa, quest'anno Hogwarts è stata scelta per ospitare un leggendario evento, come tutti ormai ben sapete il Torneo Tremaghi.

Al Torneo parteciperanno la nostra amata Hogwarts e le due scuole nostre ospiti, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Suppongo che siate molto curiosi di conoscerli, ma prima che arrivino mi raccomando di dare loro un caldo benvenuto e di essere gentili e disponibili.

Chiarito questo, direi che è giunto il momento di ricevere la prima scuola. Accogliamo ora le amabili signorine dell'Accademia di Magia di Beauxbatons e la loro Preside, Madame Maxime! »

estese le sue braccia e le porte della Sala Grande si spalancarono.

Apparvero un gruppo di ragazze che indossavano abiti di pura seta color azzurro pallido, con un cappello in tinta a punta.

Camminavano compatte elegantemente, con le mani dietro la schiena, avanzando senza timore con lo sguardo alto. Mentre avanzavano si udivano solo i rumori leggiadri dei loro tacchi e alcuni gorgogli da parte dei ragazzi.

Durante la loro avanzata si fermarono a metà via ed estesero le loro braccia con grazia, affascinando ogni singolo ragazzo nella Sala.

« P-Per… per le mutande di Merlino! E' una scuola esclusivamente femminile! »

esclamò Joe entusiasta alzandosi dal proprio posto per poterle osservare meglio.

« S-Sono d-delle… delle dee! »

balbettò Lewis alzandosi accanto all'amico.

Cedric le fissava anch'egli ma a differenza degli amici, rimase lucido e calmo. In fondo erano semplici ragazze, carine, ma senza nulla di troppo. L'unica che fosse davvero stupenda ai suoi occhi, era la sua bella Corvonero.

All'improvviso le studentesse di Beauxbatons iniziarono un'aggraziata corsa verso il centro della Sala e apparvero delle farfalle blu che presero il volo lasciando una scia di un intenso blu.

Dietro di loro emersero altre due ragazze. La prima, che indossava un vestito diverso dalle altre, un body argenteo e rosso scintillante, iniziò ad effettuare delle acrobazie tipiche delle ginnaste, mentre l'altra ragazza in contemporanea eseguiva delle perfette piroette, fino ad arrivare dinanzi al tavolo dei professori. Appena terminarono l'esibizione, fecero un elegante inchino e attesero con rispetto l'arrivo della loro Preside.

L'intera Sala Grande esplose in fragorosi applausi, soprattutto la popolazione maschile che le guardava conquistati.

« Secondo voi è una gigante? »

chiese un Tassorosso indicando la Preside di Beauxbatons.

« Che importa! Io voglio parlare con la ragazza di poco fa! »

Nel frattempo Madame Maxime, scortata da Silente, raggiunse il tavolo dei professori.

Le studentesse di Beauxbatons appena la loro Preside si fu accomodata, si diressero in cerca di un tavolo dove sedersi.

« Ragazzi ma le avete viste! »

strepitò Joe tornandosi a sedere, rimanendo ancora esaltato.

« La bionda davanti a tutte è semplicemente meravigliosa! »

Cedric volse lo sguardo in direzione della ragazza indicata da Lewis, ma leggermente in ritardo, poiché aveva già preso posto al tavolo di Corvonero.

Silente dopo aver accompagnato la donna, si alzò nuovamente per una nuova comunicazione.

« E ora i nostri cari amici dal nord, accogliamo per favore i figli orgogliosi di Durmstrang e il loro Preside, il professor Igor Karkaroff! »

Le grandi porte di quercia si aprirono nuovamente e vi entrarono gli studenti di Durmstrang, privi ormai delle loro pesanti pellicce. Con violenza batterono i loro bastoni contro il pavimento, facendone scaturire scintille sulla fine. Improvvisamente anche loro iniziarono a correre verso il centro della Sala come avevano fatto in precedenza le ragazze di Beauxbatons, ma molto più rapidamente e impetuosamente. Alcuni di loro fecero delle capriole e delle pericolose acrobazie.

« Per tutti i gargoyle! »

strillò Lewis rimanendo a bocca aperta osservando chi stesse passando in quel momento.

« È Viktor Krum! »

« Non avrei mai pensato che andasse ancora a scuola. »

mormorò Cedric anch'egli meravigliato, fissando Krum avanzare accanto a Karkaroff.

Alla fine dell'esibizione un ragazzo di Durmstrang fu circondato dalle fiamme e con molta maestria, soffiò del fuoco dando forma ad una fenice rossa.

Igor Karkaroff raggiunse Silente mentre Krum e i ragazzi di Durmstrang si sedettero al tavolo di Serpeverde, prendendo ad osservare con aria interessata il soffitto che rifletteva il cielo nero stellato.

« Buonasera signore e signori e soprattutto ospiti. »

iniziò Silente con un gran sorriso rivolto ai nuovi arrivati.

« E' un grande piacere per me darvi il benvenuto qui ad Hogwarts. Spero che la vostra permanenza qui sarà comoda e piacevole. »

Ci fu un'inaspettata risatina di scherno.

« Uhm devo dire che oltre ad essere una bella pupa, ha anche il suo caratterino. »

commentò maliziosamente Joe accennando ad una ragazza di Beauxbatons seduta al tavolo di Corvonero che si stringeva freddolosa nella sua divisa.

« Ti riscalderei molto volentier- ahi! »

Cedric gli diede una gomitata per farlo tacere.

« Il Torneo verrà ufficialmente inaugurato alla fine del banchetto. »

proseguì Silente.

« Ora vi invito tutti a mangiare, bere e a fare come se foste a casa vostra. »

Tutti i piatti d'oro si riempirono di cibo come al solito, ma stavolta con molte più pietanze, dall'aspetto per lo più straniero.

« Che roba è? »

domandò Joe disgustato indicando un grosso piatto accanto a Lewis, contenente una specie di zuppa di pesce.

« Credo sia francese. »

rispose Cedric prendendone un po'.

« Ne volete? »

« No grazie, preferisco il nostro caro vecchio roast beef. »

disse il biondo ironico.

« Ehi guardate! »

sopraggiunse la voce di Lewis. Stava indicando il tavolo di Grifondoro. Più precisamente un ragazzo dai capelli neri con gli occhiali e un altro dagli accesi capelli rossi.

« Potter e Weasley? »

chiese Cedric perplesso.

« No, no! La ragazza di Beauxbatons al loro fianco! »

Cedric e Joe spostarono la loro attenzione sulla fanciulla. Era la ragazza di prima che ora aveva rimosso il cappello a punta rivelando i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, legati in una bassa ma elegante coda.

« Di cosa starà parlando con Potter? »

domandò Joe zittendo i compagni tentando di ascoltare.

« Non lo so…»

rispose Lewis incantato mentre fissava il sorriso della ragazza.

« Guardate Weasley è diventato tutto rosso, molto più dei suoi capelli! »

Joe e Cedric iniziarono a ridere.

« La sta guardando con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata come un idiota! E' da non credere! »

« Beh non è il solo. »

Cedric indicò Lewis che era rimasto senza fiato imitando alla perfezione Ronald Weasley.

La ragazza prese un piatto avvicinatole dal famoso Harry Potter e lo portò con cautela al tavolo di Corvonero. Mentre attraversava la Sala, i tre Tassorosso poterono notare che oltre a loro, molte teste maschili si voltarono prendendo ad osservarla intensamente; molti la guardavano con brama e malizia bisbigliando con i compagni vicini, altri invece la ammiravano semplicemente, avendo perso ormai l'uso della parola, proprio come Lewis.

« Oh Merlino... è meravigliosa! »

ripeté Lewis con aria sognante fissandola più ammaliato di prima.

« Se ne accorgerà se continui ad osservarla in questo modo. Sembri un maniaco peggio di Joe. »

lo avvertì Cedric acutamente.

« Chissene… »

sospirò continuando a seguire con gli occhi la bella ragazza.

Più tardi i piatti furono ripuliti e Silente si rialzò nuovamente dalla sua sedia.

« E' giunto il momento. »

annunciò non perdendo il suo solito sorriso.

« Il Torneo Tremaghi sta per cominciare. Prima di tutto però, vorrei presentarvi il signor Bartemius Crouch, Direttore dell'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale. »

Molti lo applaudirono educatamente, ma Crouch rimase quasi del tutto scostante. Silente così riprese il suo discorso.

Bartemius Crouch era un uomo anziano, dall'aspetto rigido e inflessibile. I suoi capelli erano corti e neri, del tutto in ordine. Possedeva inoltre dei baffetti dritti, perfettamente pettinati.

« Il signor Crouch ha lavorato ininterrottamente quest'estate per organizzare il Torneo Tremaghi e si unirà a me, al professor Karkaroff e a Madame Maxime nella giuria che valuterà le gesta dei campioni. »

Silente terminò e cedette la parola al signor Crouch.

« Le tre prove che i campioni dovranno affrontare, saranno distribuite nell'arco dell'anno scolastico e metteranno alla prova la preparazione magica, il coraggio, la deduzione e la capacità di affrontare i pericoli dei nostri campioni. Come penso sappiate, solo tre campioni gareggeranno nel Torneo, uno per ogni scuola. Ognuno di loro otterrà il punteggio in base all'abilità dimostrata in ciascuna delle sfide del Torneo e il campione che avrà totalizzato il punteggio più alto dopo la terza prova vincerà la Coppa Tremaghi. »

concluse Crouch.

« I campioni verranno scelti da un selezionatore imparziale… il Calice di Fuoco! »

Silente batté le mani e apparve un maestoso calice, da cui fuoriuscivano fiamme bluastre irrequiete.

Molti studenti strepitarono di gioia e di stupore.

« Chiunque desideri proporsi come campione deve scrivere in modo chiaro il suo nome e quello della sua scuola su un pezzo di pergamena e porlo nel Calice. Avrete 24 ore per farvi avanti. Domani sera, durante la cena di Halloween, il Calice restituirà i nomi dei tre che avrà giudicato più idonei a rappresentare le loro scuole. Il Calice sarà esposto stasera nella Sala di Ingresso. »

La Sala esplose in un boato, ma Silente li zittì con un gesto.

« Per garantire che nessuno studente d'età inferiore a quanto richiesto si proponga irresponsabilmente, traccerò personalmente una Linea dell'Età attorno al Calice di Fuoco appena sarà stato esposto: al di sotto dei diciassette anni, nessuno potrà varcare questa linea.

Un'ultima cosa, a chi desidera partecipare vorrei ricordare che il Torneo non va affrontato con leggerezza: una volta scelti dovrete farcela da soli fino alla fine del Torneo. Inserire il vostro nome nel Calice costituisce un contratto magico vincolante e se diverrete campioni, non vi sarà concesso cambiare idea. Siate molto sicuri di voler prendere parte alla gara prima di mettere il vostro nome all'interno del Calice. Con questo ho terminato. Buonanotte a tutti voi. »

**oOo**

I ragazzi abbandonarono la Sala per ritornare ai propri dormitori.

« Chissà dove alloggiano. »

chiese Lewis mentre attraversava la Sala d'Ingresso, seguendo con lo sguardo Madame Maxime e le sue studentesse che varcavano l'enorme portone principale.

« Probabilmente nella loro carrozza, mentre quelli di Durmstrang nella nave. »

« Come vorrei conoscerla! »

borbottò Lewis afflitto addentrandosi nei Sotterranei.

« Il piccolo Lewis si è innamorato! »

lo sfotté Joe.

« Joe dagli tregua per una volta! »

si intromise Cedric.

« Perché tu no? »

replicò Lewis infastidito.

« Pensi che sia come quelle sgualdrine che ti porti a letto? »

proseguì arrabbiato.

« Ragazzi ne discutete più tardi in camerat- »

« Zitto tu. »

Joe lo interruppe.

« Caro Lewis, non la conosci nemmeno, come fai a dire che è una santarellina? »

lo stuzzicò Joe.

« Smettetela di provocarvi a vicenda, non costringetemi ad intervenire. »

disse loro Cedric seriamente.

Joe gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

« Sai, una bella nottata in sua compagnia, me la farei molto volentieri, che ti piaccia o no, Lewis. »

il biondo strafottente entrò nella Sala Comune di Tassorosso, lasciando l'amico furente all'esterno.

« Non prendertela Lewis, sai com'è fatto. Sesso senza amore è la sua filosofia. »

**oOoOoOo**

nuovo capitolo! scusate un pò il ritardo, ma ora con le vacanze estive ho tempo per scrivere! comunque fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo nuovo chappy xP A presto =)


	3. La Selezione Si Avvicina

****[Soon I will translate it in English too, so don't worry if you don't understand italian (I hope to have time for this ;)]****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 3 – La Selezione Si Avvicina<strong>

La mattina seguente alla presentazione del Calice di Fuoco, non si parlava d'altro che del Torneo e dei futuri aspiranti campioni.

La Sala Grande era stata addobbata diversamente in occasione di Halloween: vi erano centinaia di zucche intagliate fluttuanti e pipistrelli vivi che svolazzavano sul soffitto incantato.

Nonostante fosse ancora presto, la Sala era già affollatissima e molti degli studenti erano seduti alle proprie tavolate.

« Avete visto? Nessuno di Hogwarts si è ancora proposto. »

disse Ernie Macmillanal tavolo di Tassorosso prima di portare alla bocca un toast imburrato.

« Non credo che ci sia un campione all'altezza nelle altre Case. »

spiegò Hannah Abbott dando un morso alla sua mela.

« Il migliore è sicuramente il nostro Cedric. »

Lewis concordò a pieno annuendo vistosamente con la testa.

« A proposito, sapete dov'è? »

chiese Ernie continuando a mangiare.

« Non ne ho idea. Stamattina quando mi sono svegliato, non c'era nel suo letto. »

« Buongiorno ragazzi! »

al tavolo prese posto anche Joe.

Hannah ed Ernie ricambiarono il saluto, mentre Lewis rimase in silenzio ignorandolo.

« Bambi, hai deciso di non parlarmi più? »

gli domandò distrattamente, agguantando un toast dal piatto di Ernie.

« Esattamente. »

gli rispose non prestandogli attenzione, iniziando a leggere la Gazzetta Del Profeta.

« Non avete ancora fatto pace, eh? »

« Perspicace la ragazza. »

la schernì Joe.

« Dai Lu-Lu non puoi avercela con me per una simile sciocchezza! »

Lewis non gli rispose.

« D'accordo, tienimi il muso per quanto vuoi! »

Joe con uno scatto secco si alzò dalla panca.

« Quando avrai deciso di tornare a parlarmi, fammelo sapere! »

« Ehi che succede qui? »

al gruppetto si aggiunse anche il Prefetto di Tassorosso.

« Non vi siete ancora decisi a fare pace? »

Cedric si sedette accanto ad Hannah ed Ernie.

« E' lui che si oppone, io non ho niente contro di lui. »

si difese prontamente Joe.

« Su ragazzi, sembrate due Lepricani dispettosi! »

s'intromise Ernie, cercando di sdrammatizzare.

« Pessimo paragone, Ern! »

gli rispose Joe seccato.

« Parlando d'altro…»

Hannah cercò di deviare discorso.

« …nei Grifondoro i gemelli Weasley pensano di proporsi per il Torneo. »

« Hanno diciassette anni? »

« Certo che no! Sono convinti di superare l'astuzia di Silente usando una semplice Pozione Invecchiante per eludere la Linea dell'Età! Che stupidi, è ovvio che non ce la faranno mai! »

« Calma non arrabbiarti! »

Hannah annuì superficialmente.

« Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi, devo proprio andare ora. »

disse dando uno sguardo all'orologio da polso di Cedric.

I ragazzi la salutarono velocemente mentre si dirigeva verso l'uscita della Sala.

« Ern, sai dove doveva andare Hannah? E' ancora presto per le lezioni. »

gli domandò Cedric incuriosito.

« Ieri mi ha parlato di una punizione della McGranitt o roba simile. »

« Ahi ahi, cosa avrà combinato la piccola Abbott? »

disse Joe beffardo.

Cedric ed Ernie risero alla battuta dell'amico mentre Lewis sorrise di sottecchi.

« Buongiorno Cedric. »

giunse la Cercatrice di Corvonero.

« Posso sedermi con voi? »

Cedric annuì allegramente e le fece un po' di spazio per farla accomodare.

« Tutto bene? »

le chiese premuroso prima di darle un bacio.

« Adesso sì. »

mormorò la ragazza stringendosi al suo braccio.

« Perché stavate ridendo? »

« Joe ne ha detta un'altra delle sue. »

intervenne Lewis.

Joe e l'amico si scambiarono uno sguardo truce.

« Ehi Joe, Lewis… »

li chiamò Cedric distogliendo lo sguardo dall'asiatica, indicando con la testa di guardare verso le porte della Sala Grande.

« C'è la vostra amica. »

Lewis e Joe schizzarono le teste verso la direzione accennata da Cedric.

« E' LEI! »

strepitarono contemporaneamente ricevendo molti sguardi perplessi da parte della Sala.

La ragazza che la sera precedente li aveva colpiti molto, si era appena seduta al tavolo di Corvonero, a fianco ad altre ragazze di Beauxbatons. Si era tolta il cappello a punta e la leggera mantella, rivelando la raffinata uniforme: un tailleur sempre azzurro pallido e di seta leggera, con risvolti blu scuro.

« Per-Tutti-I-Gargoyle! »

gorgogliò Lewis imbambolato continuando a fissarla.

« E-Per-Tutti-I-Folletti! »

Joe si unì all'amico.

Il moro gli diede uno sguardo minaccioso, ma subito dopo si sciolse in una limpida risata.

« Amici come prima? »

« Certo! »

Joe gli diede amichevolmente una pacca sulla spalla.

« Vi piace la bionda di Beauxbatons? »

sopraggiunse la voce di Cho.

« A proposito Cho, tu che sei seduta al suo stesso tavolo, sai se è fidanzata? »

« Io le chiederei PRIMA il suo nome, Joe. Non essere sempre così degenerato. »

Cho rise un po' alla battuta del fidanzato.

« Si chiama Fleur Delacour, ha una sorella ed è francese. Ah Lewis, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma non credo sia il tuo tipo. E' un po' arrogante. »

« Lewis ti cedo volentieri la bimbetta, mentre io mi scopo la sorella! Sarà uno spasso domarla! »

« SEI DISGUSTOSO! »

gli urlò una voce femminile dietro di lui.

« Marietta… qual buon vento ti porta fin qui? »

le chiese il biondo con aria scocciata.

« La mia amica. Se non fosse per lei, non mi vedresti nemmeno qui, Joe. »

replicò acida.

« Cho possiamo andare? Abbiamo Pozioni. »

« Oh giusto. »

sospirò la mora sconsolata.

« Ci vediamo più tardi, non rammaricarti. »

Cedric le concesse un caloroso sorriso e le diede un ultimo bacio.

« Ti amo. »

Cho gli sorrise felice prima di allontanarsi con l'amica.

**oOo**

Qualche ora più tardi lungo il corridoio esterno che collegava le due parti del castello, non vi era alcun segno di studenti e si udiva soltanto il cielo tuonare e dei corvi gracchiare. Ad un tratto, aggraziati rumori di tacchi ruppero la calma del momento.

« Gabrielle, viens ici. Il va pleuvoir. »

disse in francese una ragazza ad un'altra più piccola prima di prenderla per mano.

Erano due studentesse di Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour e sua sorella Gabrielle Delacour.

Fleur era alta e slanciata con lunghi capelli biondi quasi argentei e gli occhi di un profondo azzurro, simile al ghiaccio. Non era completamente umana in quanto nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue di Veela tramandatole da sua nonna materna; a causa di quest'eredità, era dotata di una straordinaria bellezza in grado di sedurre qualsiasi uomo desiderasse.

A Beauxbatons era la studentessa più ammirata e apprezzata, sia per la sua bellezza che per la sua bravura, mentre ad Hogwarts ogni ragazzo pareva succube solo del suo aspetto fisico.

Fleur risultava essere una persona molto diretta e spesso anche molto altezzosa, critica e fredda. Le uniche persone con cui si comportava in modo differente e più umano, erano coloro per lei molto importanti, tra cui soprattutto sua sorella Gabrielle.

« Fleur, je n'adore pas ce château. Il est vieux et répugnant ! Je veux retourner à Beauxbatons ! »

si lagnò la più piccola.

Gabrielle Delacour era la sorellina minore di Fleur. Aveva quasi nove anni e quest'anno aveva iniziato la scuola a Beauxbatons. Fleur però per non lasciarla da sola in Francia durante il suo primo anno, aveva deciso di portarla con sé ad Hogwarts, dove avrebbe frequentato ugualmente le lezioni.

Fisicamente era identica a Fleur: aveva anche lei i capelli lunghi biondi e gli occhi azzurri, ma essendo ancora piccola, il sangue Veela al suo interno, non era ancora attivo e di conseguenza, non attirava ancora gli uomini.

Inoltre, al contrario della sorella, Gabrielle era più solare ma anche molto più timida.

« Je dois être ici pour le Tournoi. Je me regrette que tu es due venir ici seulement pour moi. »

le spiegò Fleur smettendo di camminare.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu rester à Beauxbatons sans toi ! Je veux être ici pour te soutenir. »

le rivelò sorridendole.

« Je ne pouvais pas désirer une sœur meilleur ! »

Fleur intenerita si chinò e l'abbracciò.

« F-Fleur! »

ansimò la piccola tentando di divincolarsi dall'abbraccio stritolante della sorella.

« Excuse-moi. Allons à leçon. »

Fleur si staccò dalla sorella, facendola respirare e la riprese subito per mano affrettandosi verso l'interno del castello.

**oOo**

All'interno del castello Fleur e Gabrielle si erano smarrite e non vi era nessuno a cui chiedere informazioni, poiché ognuno stava seguendo i propri corsi.

« Où sera la classe de Charmes ? »

si chiese Fleur iniziando a guardarsi intorno.

« Fleur je peux trouver ma classe seule. »

insistette Gabrielle tirandola per la manica della giacca.

« Tu peux te perdre dans ce château. »

le disse premurosamente poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

« Mais tu perdras tes leçons… »

« Ne pas t'alarmer. »

le sorrise dolcemente.

« Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas leçons. »

« Oh… je peux passer les cours, moi aussi? »

domandò timidamente sperando che la sorella cedesse.

« Absolument non. C'est ton premier an et tu ne peux pas perdre tes leçons. Elles sont le plus importantes. »

le disse fermamente.

« S'il te plait Fl- »

« Bonjour mademoiselles ! »

Alle due ragazze si avvicinò uno studente avente indosso la divisa nera di Hogwarts.

« Bonjour. »

Fleur lo salutò freddamente squadrandolo poi dalla testa ai piedi: era completamente zuppo d'acqua. Evidentemente aveva iniziato a piovere piuttosto pesantemente.

« Ehm… ti ricordi de moi? Je suis Roger Davies… nous… nous… er ci siamo conosciuti ieri sera alla cena di benvenuto. »

le raccontò velocemente mentre cercava di sistemarsi al meglio i capelli bagnati.

Fleur annuì distrattamente e prese a controllare il foglietto degli orari della sorella.

Roger Davies era uno studente di Corvonero del quinto anno. Era il Capitano e uno dei Cacciatori nella squadra di Quidditch della sua Casa. Era un ragazzo molto sicuro di sé e di bell'aspetto, alto con capelli ed occhi scuri.

« Ehm… comment ça va? »

Roger tentò di fare un po' di conversazione.

« ça va bien, merci. »

replicò Fleur disattenta mentre continuava ad avere gli occhi incollati sul pezzo di pergamena.

« Ehm… posso esservi utile? »

domandò il ragazzo speranzoso.

« Volete che vi faccia da guida per il castello? »

Fleur staccò di colpo gli occhi dalla pergamena e gli rivolse la sua attenzione.

« Tu sais où se trouve… er sai dove si trova l'aula di Incantesimi? »

« Bien sur! Posso accompagnarvi molto volentieri! »

« Merci. »

Almeno questo seccatore poteva essere utile.

**oOo**

Nel frattempo alla Torre di Divinazione, si teneva una delle strampalate lezioni della professoressa Cooman. La stanza come al solito era intrisa del perenne odore di incenso e fiori ed era illuminata dalla luce scarlatta, proveniente dalle lampade coperte dai veli e dalle stoffe rosse.

Gli studenti, un gruppo di Corvonero e alcuni di Tassorosso, erano accomodati ai vari tavolini rotondi in attesa dell'arrivo della docente.

« Dove sarà la professoressa? »

chiese un Tassorosso ai suoi compagni.

« Mah, quella è tutta strana. »

gli rispose Joe seduto ad un tavolino con Cedric.

« Spesso mi chiedo perché seguo il suo corso… potrei benissimo starmene comodo nella nostra Sala Comune. »

« Non sei il solo a chiederselo… »

mormorò Cedric stancamente.

« Ti fai condizionare troppo da Cho, se vuoi il mio parere. »

iniziò Joe con aria seria.

« Non è vero. »

affermò determinato.

« Non vedo in ogni caso come questo c'entri con Divinaz- »

« L'attinenza c'e invece, mio caro. »

lo interruppe saccentemente.

« Non ti ricordi? 'Oh Cedriuccio non sai come sono interessanti le lezioni della professoressa Cooman! Dovresti seguirle!' »

il biondo fece l'imitazione della voce di Cho, leggermente un po' più stridula e acuta.

« Cho non parla così. »

ribadì Cedric contrariato.

« Forse ho un po' esagerato, ma il punto è che da quando state insieme, mi dai l'impressione di essere un cagnolino che segue i suoi ordini. »

« Quelli che tu chiami 'ordini', sono premurosi consigli. E poi non mi faccio comandare a bacchetta. Cerco solo di compiacerla come farebbe ogni fidanzato. »

disse il ramato saggiamente.

« Beh tu lo fai un po' troppo secondo me. »

« Piuttosto pensa a studiare che alla fine dell'anno abbiamo i M.A.G.O. »

« Grazie per avermelo ricordato. »

sibilò aspro.

Cedric gli diede un semplice sguardo divertito.

Ad un certo punto la botola da cui si accedeva all'aula si aprì e vi apparvero altri due di Tassorosso seguiti da un moro del sesto anno.

« Lewis, che ci fai qui? »

gli chiese Cedric immediatamente.

Il nuovo arrivato raggiunse i suoi amici e si sedette alla destra di Cedric.

« Ho deciso di seguire la lezione con voi. »

affermò orgogliosamente.

« Non puoi farlo, è per gli studenti del settimo anno. »

« Lo so. »

« E allora cosa ci fai qui? »

gli chiese Cedric perplesso.

Lewis scambiò uno sguardo compiaciuto con Joe.

Cedric lo notò e si voltò interrogativo verso il biondo.

« Tu c'entri qualcosa. »

« Abbiamo fatto una scommessa con alcuni di Corvonero. »

confessò l'amico.

« Vale a dire? »

« I cervelloni sostengono che la Cooman si accorgerà della presenza di Lewis senza dubbio.

La sopravvalutano troppo a mio parere, non è mica la McGranitt. »

« Che scommessa idiota. Come siete riusciti a convincerli in una simile stupidata? »

ribatté Cedric incredulo.

« Sono molto persuasivo… e poi tutto sommato è tutto a loro vantaggio. »

Joe continuò a sorridere malizioso.

« Questa vostra 'genialata' sarà di sicuro un fiasco. »

« Tzè, non credo. Preparati Lewis avremo un bel po' da fare in queste due settimane… la vittoria è nostra. »

Joe e Lewis si scambiarono un altro sorriso malizioso, mentre Cedric li fissava ormai disperato privo di ogni speranza.

« Vi preferivo di più quando non vi parlavate. »

**oOo**

Al terzo piano, Fleur Delacour aveva appena lasciato l'aula di Incantesimi. Aveva spiegato al professor Vitious la situazione di sua sorella e per fortuna non aveva avuto nulla da ridire: Gabrielle poteva seguire tranquillamente il suo corso.

Nonostante ciò, Fleur rimaneva lo stesso in pensiero. Gabrielle avrebbe capito le spiegazioni? Sarebbe riuscita a comprendere l'inglese?

Oramai queste domande rimbombavano continuamente nella sua testa.

« Ma belle dormant, finalement! »

disse scherzosamente una voce femminile facendo svolazzare la propria mano dinanzi al viso di Fleur, in cerca della sua attenzione.

La bionda richiamata alla realtà fu costretta a mettere da parte i suoi pensieri.

« Oh salut filles. »

« A' quoi tu pensais? »

le chiese l'amica.

« Rien. »

Fleur le rispose distrattamente, rialzandosi dalla panca su cui era seduta.

« Où est Gabrielle? »

le chiese una seconda ragazza dai capelli biondi.

« A' leçon de Charmes. »

con un semplice gesto del capo indicò la porta retrostante.

Le due nuove ragazze erano le migliori amiche di Fleur: Cynthia e Sylvie.

Cynthia Lansac frequentava l'ultimo anno a Beauxbatons come Fleur. Era snella e abbastanza alta. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e marrone scuro, mentre gli occhi erano blu tendenti al verde. Era un'amazzone provetta e la sua attività preferita era proprio cavalcare. Non aveva un carattere forte come Fleur, ma era lo stesso molto schietta.

Sylvie Vanoix era di un anno più piccola delle altre due. Era minuta e non altissima. Aveva i capelli lunghi, biondi e ricci e i suoi occhi erano verdi. Era la più dolce e permissiva delle tre. Spesso quando le sue amiche si accapigliavano con altre ragazze, lei faceva da paciere, riuscendoci quasi alla perfezione. Era studiosa e adorava molto i bambini, spesso infatti, se Fleur era impegnata badava lei a Gabrielle.

Entrambe facevano parte dell'alta borghesia in Francia, ma a Beauxbatons erano considerate popolari unicamente perché erano amiche di Fleur, ritenuta la reginetta dell'accademia.

« Filles voulez faire un tour du château ? »

propose Fleur.

« Bien sur ! »

**oOo**

Fleur, Sylvie e Cynthia incrociarono 'casualmente' Roger Davies per i corridoi e gli chiesero cortesemente di far loro da guida. Il ragazzo accettò molto volentieri e le accompagnò in quasi tutti i luoghi di Hogwarts, parlando continuamente di sé, del Quidditch e non menzionando per niente la storia del castello.

« …è così che sono diventato Capitano di Corvonero! »

concluse orgoglioso di se stesso.

Fleur aveva seguito sbadatamente le storie di Roger, ma almeno aveva memorizzato la maggior parte dei luoghi di Hogwarts. Cynthia non gli aveva prestato minimamente attenzione ed era in procinto di dargli un bel calcio nel sedere. Sylvie invece, sembrava l'unica ad essere stata realmente attenta ai racconti del ragazzo.

« Uhm Rogèr, non abiamo visto les Sotterranei. »

gli chiese Fleur pazientemente.

« Dove si trovano? »

« Pardon, je- »

fu troncato da una voce maschile.

« Je sais où ils se trouvent. »

I quattro si voltarono verso la voce.

« François! »

Sylvie e Cynthia pronunciarono il suo nome incantate.

François Sanchoir lavorava dallo scorso anno come tuttofare a Beauxbatons in sostituzione dell'anziano Monsieur Bruchette. Era giunto ad Hogwarts su richiesta speciale di Madame Maxime, per prendersi cura dei cavalli alati.

Era un mago di circa 25 anni ed era anch'egli francese. Era alto e dal fisico possente. Aveva i capelli lunghi biondi, legati in una coda e i suoi occhi erano di un profondo blu. La maggior parte delle ragazze di Beauxbatons aveva una cotta per lui e ciò lo rendeva abbastanza soddisfatto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

gli chiese Fleur sorpresa, con un largo sorriso.

« Je suis allé dans les Souterrains pour votre Madame. »

spiegò mostrando il piccolo sacco marrone che teneva in una mano.

« Oh, je comprends… »

sospirarono Cynthia e Sylvie contemporaneamente, ancora ammaliate dal bel François.

Fleur le guardò esasperata. Appena c'era François nelle immediate vicinanze, diventavano delle perfette sciocche.

Il povero Roger invece, dimenticato completamente, osservava il gruppo di francesi non capendo una singola parola. L'unica cosa che sapeva era la rabbia che provava verso l'uomo.

« Qu'est ce-que tu dois faire dans les Souterrains? »

domandò François a Fleur.

« Je dois aller chez ma sœur. »

« Je peux te accompagner ? »

« Certainement... »

gli diede un piccolo sorriso civettuolo.

« Filles à plus tard. »

salutò le amiche con un veloce cenno della mano.

François diede loro un breve saluto, prima di sparire con Fleur.

Cynthia e Sylvie si sciolsero completamente, mentre Roger rimase lì stizzito, non essendo stato salutato da Fleur, continuando a chiedersi cosa avesse quel François in più di lui.

**oOo**

I Sotterranei erano bui e tetri, non essendoci alcuna finestra. Ad illuminare i corridoi vi erano solo delle torce saldate ai muri. Vi era un silenzio quasi mortuario e gli unici rumori che si udivano, erano l'acqua che sgocciolava dal soffitto e i passi provocati da François e Fleur.

Finalmente i due giunsero davanti a una porta che sembrava essere la classe di Pozioni e attesero lì in silenzio. François si appoggiò al muro continuando a fissare Fleur, mentre lei passeggiava avanti e indietro lungo il freddo e lugubre corridoio.

« Fleur… »

Fleur si poggiò al muro opposto e gli diede attenzione.

« …parmi toutes les créatures que j'ai vu dans ma vie, tu es la plus belle. »

Fleur gli sorrise leggermente e François le si avvicinò notevolmente.

L'uomo le poggiò una mano su un fianco e accostò lentamente il proprio viso a quello della ragazza. Purtroppo all'improvviso udirono un piccolo rumore e Fleur si tirò indietro, cercando la fonte del suono.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

chiese Fleur indispettita, distanziandosi completamente da François e avvicinandosi alle sue compagne che inutilmente tentarono di nascondersi nel buio.

« Ehm… Fleur! »

Sylvie tentò di elaborare una buona scusa.

« Tu étais ici? Oh que surprise! »

disse Cynthia scaltramente.

Fleur la guardò scettica, capendo al volo il vero motivo della loro presenza.

« François il est mieux que tu- »

« D'accord Fleur. Salut. »

La interruppe e le si avvicinò dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Appena si staccò salutò velocemente anche le altre due francesi e risalì le scale.

« Ahhhh raconte-nous ! »

strepitò Sylvie maliziosamente appena l'uomo sparì dalla loro vista.

« Quoi? »

chise Fleur distrattamente fecendo la finta tonta.

« Toi e François, pour l'amour de dieu! »

sbottò Cynthia impaziente.

« Vous êtes deux espionnes! »

le rimproverò severamente.

« Excuse-nous! »

le amiche abbassarono il capo dispiaciute.

« ça ne fait rien. »

disse poi la bionda sorridendo alle amiche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? »

ripresero a bombardarla di domande.

Qualche minuto più tardi la porta dell'aula di Pozioni si aprì e gli studenti al suo interno fuoriuscirono in grande fretta.

« Gabrielle! »

La piccola sentì la voce della sorella chiamarla e le corse incontro allegramente. Fleur la prese in braccio e le diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

« Les leçons? Elles ont été belles? Tu as compris quelque chose? »

le chiese con un caloroso sorriso.

« J'ai compris un peu. Heureusement une fille m'a donné ses notes. »

« Oh bon. »

Fleur la fece scendere.

« Plus tard nous pouvons étudier ensemble, d'accord? »

« Merci! »

Fleur tenendo per mano sua sorella si avviò verso le scale e le risalì tranquillamente.

**oOo**

La maggior parte degli studenti sembrava concentrata nella Sala d'Ingresso, dove vi era custodito il Calice di Fuoco, accerchiato dalla Linea dell'Età creata da Silente per tenere lontano gli allievi che non avessero come minimo diciassette anni.

Molti studenti osservavano semplicemente, mentre altri coraggiosamente, oltrepassavano la linea argentea fluttuante e ponevano il proprio nome all'interno del Calice.

« Ehi Joe, dov'è Ced? Dovevamo incontrarci qui. »

domandò Lewis all'amico.

« Sta arrivando con la sua dolce metà. »

gli rispose continuando a guardare gli altri aspiranti campioni.

Un secondo più tardi entrarono alcune ragazze di Beauxbatons perfettamente asciutte nonostante la pioggia all'esterno. Elle si guardarono intorno prima di radunarsi in un angolo appartato della Sala.

Lewis notandole immediatamente, diede all'amico una pacca sul braccio, ma Joe non avendole ancora viste, gli diede uno sguardo interrogativo.

« Fleur Delacour! »

gli spiegò in un sussurro indicando il gruppetto di fanciulle in blu.

« Credi che voglia proporsi per la sua scuola? »

« Non so. Però sarebbe perfetta come campionessa di Beauxbatons. »

« Scusate ragazzi ero- »

ai due si aggiunse Cedric, che fu immediatamente troncato dall'amico.

« …con Cho, sì lo sappiamo. »

borbottò Joe distrattamente, non degnandolo di uno sguardo.

« Chi state guardando? »

Cedric curioso seguì la traiettoria degli sguardi degli amici.

« Oh, **lei**. »

Fleur Delacour notando che non si era avvicinato nessuno al Calice, con passo deciso lo raggiunse.

Molti al suo passaggio fischiettarono (tra cui anche Joe), ma lei noncurante oltrepassò la linea e pose il proprio nome all'interno del Calice. Come per gli altri aspiranti campioni, anche per lei si alzarono applausi calorosi e Fleur sorridendo con orgoglio, fece ritorno dalle amiche.

« E' bellissima… »

sospirò Lewis estasiato.

« Lewis cerca di non innamorartene, potrebbe essere una rivale del nostro Ced! »

I due si scambiarono un veloce sguardo d'intesa e Cedric non ebbe neanche il tempo di capire le loro intenzioni, che si ritrovò Joe e Lewis afferrarlo per le braccia e trascinarlo letteralmente di peso, al margine della Linea dell'Età; con un ultimo movimento, lo spinsero all'interno del cerchio.

Cedric li maledisse velocemente, ma poi afferrò un foglietto di pergamena tesogli da Lewis e si accostò al Calice, mettendo così il suo nome al suo interno.

La folla esplose in un fragoroso applauso e Cedric sorrise radiosamente e fuoriuscì dal cerchio, allontanandosi con gli amici.

Ormai stava calando l'oscurità e mancavano poche ore al banchetto di Halloween e cosa più importante, alla proclamazione dei tre campioni.

**oOoOoOo**

nuovo capitolo! come andrà la proclamazione dei tre campioni? lo scoprirete nel prossimo chappy xD

ps. so che quest primi capitoli non sono granchè, ma non temete nei prossimi capitoli ci saranno scene ben più interessanti! Bisous!


	4. Il Torneo Ha Inizio

****[Soon I will translate it in English too, so don't worry if you don't understand italian (I hope to have time for this ;)]****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 4 – Il Torneo Ha Inizio <strong>

Madame Maxime e le sue studentesse erano appena uscite dalla carrozza blu pastello, dirette al banchetto di Halloween; alle francesi si era aggregato anche Hagrid, che continuava a fissare Madame Maxime con lo sguardo rapito e ammaliato.

« Fleur as vu? Le garde-chasse fait les yeux doux à Madame Maxime! »

sussurrò Cynthia all'amica indicando maliziosamente la loro Preside e il guardacaccia dinanzi a sé.

Fleur annuì distrattamente, prendendo ad osservare con aria stizzita il castello in avvicinamento.

« Je déteste Hogvàrts… »

borbottò stringendosi nella mantella di seta, proseguendo su per i prati con le altre.

**oOo**

La Sala Grande illuminata dalle candele era ormai quasi piena. Il Calice di Fuoco era stato spostato dalla Sala d'Ingresso e ora si trovava davanti al tavolo degli insegnanti.

« Ragazzi non sto più nella pelle! »

urlò Joe al tavolo di Tassorosso.

« E' inutile che ti esalti, tanto non sarai scelto. »

a spezzargli l'entusiasmo fu Hannah Abbott.

« Sempre ottimista tu, eh! »

ribatté il biondo seccato.

Hannah gli diede un semplice sorriso furbo.

« Ehi ma poi il vostro piano a Divinazione com'è andato? »

chiese Ernie.

« Alla grande! »

esultò Joe orgoglioso.

« Già io sono ancora incredulo. »

disse Cedric unendosi alla conversazione.

« Ced sono un genio, mi spiace per te! Presto io e Lewis andremo a riscuotere il premio! »

Joe diede un'occhiata furbesca all'amico, trovandolo però del tutto assente; infatti il moro era troppo occupato a contemplare le ragazze di Beauxbatons appena entrate.

« Lewis! »

gli diede una gomitata bella forte.

« Che vuoi? »

gli rispose infastidito prestandogli attenzione.

« Smettila di fissare la Delacour! Le profezie di quella svitata sono solo baggianate! »

« Che profezia? »

chiese Hannah incuriosita.

« La Cooman ha predetto a Lewis che avrebbe trovato la sua anima gemella durante il Torneo. »

spiegò Cedric prima di prendere un altro sorso del suo succo di zucca.

« Parole testuali:

"_Una splendida ragazza ti ruberà il cuore in questo magico Torneo e diverrà la tua anima gemella. Avrete innumerevoli difficoltà, ma si sa, l'amore vero trionferà!"_ »

Joe espose in modo molto teatrale la predizione della Cooman.

« Wow più che una previsione, a me sembra una poesia! E' anche in rima! »

giocò Ernie.

« Ma perché Lewis crede che sia proprio Fleur Delacour la sua anima gemella? »

« Perché il mio cuore le appartiene! »

recitò Lewis, anch'egli preso da un'improvvisa vena poetica.

« D'accordo qui l'aria del Torneo deve aver dato alla testa… »

mormorò Cedric scherzosamente.

« E' inutile che fai il sarcastico Cedric! Lei mi amerà, ne sono convinto. »

ribatté Lewis battendo un pugno sul tavolo.

Cedric non ci credeva poi così tanto. Non perché Lewis non avesse alcuna chance con la francese, ma difficilmente le profezie della Cooman si avveravano. Ricordò infatti un episodio di inizio anno, quando l'insegnante gli predisse che nel giro di pochi mesi sarebbe morto ucciso da un Basilisco.

« Sai Joe, credo che abbandonerò Divinazione, la trovo del tutto inutile. »

« Mi aggrego allora. »

i due Tassorosso con le loro convinzioni suscitando le ire di Lewis.

« Io non vi capisco, perché trovate così strano che Fleur Delacour possa innamorarsi di me! »

affermò a voce un po' alta.

Cedric si voltò per controllare se la bella francese avesse sentito, ma fortunatamente stava chiacchierando allegramente con alcune sue compagne.

« Lewis come puoi essere certo che sia proprio lei la donna della tua vita? »

« Tutti qui sanno che la Cooman ne spara delle grosse, addirittura peggio di me! »

continuarono gli amici tentando di farlo ragionare.

« Siete solo invidiosi! »

Cedric e Joe si scambiarono uno sguardo esasperato. Quando Lewis si fissava su qualcosa, era un caso perso: diventava irremovibile e non intendeva sentire ragioni.

« Lewis se Fleur Delacour si innamorerà di te, allora saremo costretti a ricrederci, okay? Ma per ora piantatela che fra poco sapremo chi sono i campioni. »

intervenne Hannah a calmare la situazione.

Il banchetto sembrò durare più del previsto fin quando finalmente i piatti d'oro ritornarono puliti.

La confusione nella Sala crebbe maggiormente, ma scomparve appena Silente si alzò.

« Bene, tra poco sapremo chi saranno i nostri tre campioni. »

annunciò Silente con tono pacato.

« Coloro che verranno chiamati dovranno venire da questa parte della Sala ed entrare poi nella stanza accanto. »

indicò la porta dietro al tavolo degli insegnante.

D'improvviso estese la mano e con un gesto quasi tutte le candele si spensero, dando luogo ad una certa inquietante atmosfera.

Il Calice di Fuoco risplendeva luminoso più che mai e le fiamme bianche e bluastre di colpo divennero rosse e dal suo interno fuoriuscirono scintille.

Un momento dopo volò nell'aria un pezzetto di pergamena bruciacchiato che Silente afferrò al volo.

« Il campione di Durmstrang… Viktor Krum! »

rivelò Silente con voce alta e chiara.

Tutti gli studenti di Durmstrang esultarono e molti amici di Viktor gli batterono amichevolmente sulla schiena, felici per lui.

Viktor Krum oltre a frequentare il suo ultimo anno di scuola a Durmstrang, era il Cercatore nella Nazionale di Quidditch Bulgara ed era ritenuto il più bravo Cercatore del mondo. Aveva un fisico robusto con i capelli rasati neri e gli occhi marroni.

Viktor non era un tipo molto estroverso e senza far trasparire alcuna emozione, raggiunse Silente; gli diede una decisa stretta di mano e raggiunse la sala adiacente per i campioni.

L'attenzione si concentrò nuovamente sul Calice che tornò ad essere rosso: un altro foglietto di pergamena uscì dal cimelio magico.

« La campionessa di Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour! »

comunicò Silente leggendo il secondo foglietto.

Al tavolo di Corvonero gli occhi balzarono tutti sulla bionda francese. Le ragazze di Beauxbatons la applaudirono sportivamente, molte erano davvero contente per l'amica, mentre altre rosicavano in silenzio. Fleur sorrise radiosamente e avanzò leggiadra verso Silente. Gli strinse la mano dignitosamente e un secondo dopo, sparì come Viktor nella sala accanto.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio… tutti gli sguardi fissi sul Calice: era la volta del campione di Hogwarts e la tensione era alle stelle.

Il Calice divenne ancora una volta rosso… tutta la Sala trattenne il respiro.

Silente afferrò il terzo pezzetto di pergamena bruciacchiato.

« Il campione di Hogwarts… Cedric Diggory! »

Il tavolo di Tassorosso scoppiò in un enorme baccano: tutti i Tassorosso erano scattati in piedi, strillando e festeggiando calorosamente il proprio campione.

Cedric nonostante fosse ancora un po' disorientato, con un gran sorriso sul volto, superò i compagni e raggiunse Silente. Sorridente come non mai, gli strinse la mano e si diresse nella stanza dove erano scomparsi anche Viktor e Fleur.

**oOo**

Cedric scese le scale e si ritrovò in una stanza più piccola, tappezzata di ritratti di maghi e streghe.

Al suo ingresso vide Viktor Krum appoggiato al camino acceso e Fleur Delacour che girovagava curiosa per la stanza.

Appena sentirono i passi del giovane Tassorosso, si voltarono verso di lui.

Cedric si avvicinò a Krum e gli tese la mano.

« Ciao, sono Cedric Diggory. »

si presentò sorridendogli.

Mentre Viktor Krum gli stringeva burbero la mano, ai due ragazzi si avvicinò Fleur Delacour.

« Cedric Diggory. »

le diede un largo sorriso e le estese la mano.

« Fleur Delacour. »

ricambiò il sorriso e gli strinse la mano con fierezza.

« Congratulazioni. »

disse sinceramente il ramato ai due campioni.

Qualche minuto più tardi, Viktor ritornò ad appoggiarsi al camino più distante dai due, Cedric rimase in piedi con le mani dietro la schiena ad osservare il fuoco e Fleur si accomodò su una poltrona accanto al caldo caminetto.

D'improvviso la porta si aprì e i tre campioni volsero lo sguardo verso i loro rispettivi Presidi che si accingevano a scendere le scale, seguiti dal signor Crouch.

« Campioni! »

li chiamò allegro Silente avanzando verso i tre ragazzi.

« Congratulazioni! »

Viktor e Cedric gli diedero un breve sorriso mentre Fleur gli sorrise felicemente.

« Allora ragazzi, ora il signor Crouch vi dirà tutte le informazioni sul Torneo e sulla prima prova. »

comunicò Silente cedendo la parola a Bartemius Crouch

« La prima prova avrà luogo il 24 novembre e verrete giudicati dalla giuria in base al vostro coraggio e alle vostre abilità magiche; per questo motivo non vi diremo di cosa si tratta.

Non vi è permesso chiedere aiuto ad altri studenti e tanto meno ai vostri insegnanti per portare a termine le prove del Torneo.

Affronterete la prima prova, muniti unicamente di audacia e bacchetta magica. Riceverete le informazioni sulla seconda prova al termine della prima.

Oh e inoltre devo comunicarvi che a causa della difficoltà del Torneo e del tempo che esso richiede, i campioni sono esonerati dagli esami di fine anno. »

spiegò il signor Crouch con il suo classico tono severo.

« Avete domande? »

domandò poi Silente gentilmente.

I tre scossero il capo.

« Bene campioni, è tutto allora. Siete liberi di andare. »

Fleur raggiunse Madame Maxime, la quale avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e la guidò all'esterno della stanza iniziando a parlare in francese.

Karkaroff fece un cenno a Viktor e uscirono anch'essi, rimanendo però in silenzio.

Cedric fu l'ultimo ad abbandonare la camera. Quando attraversò la Sala Grande, era completamente vuota, ormai tutti erano ritornati nelle proprie Sale Comune.

**oOo**

Fleur e Madame Maxime erano tornate alla carrozza di Beauxbatons. Tutte le luci al suo interno erano già spente e non si udiva alcun rumore.

« Les filles déjà dorment? »

chiese la Preside avanzando per il corridoio dorato notando tutto tranquillo.

« Io pensare una piccola festa pour toi… »

mormorò dispiaciuta all'allieva.

« Oh Madame non si preoccupì, va bene così. »

la rassicurò dandole un piccolo sorriso.

Le due si fermarono davanti ad una porta e Madame Maxime le accarezzò amorevolmente i capelli, concedendole un affettuoso sorriso.

« Fleur sono molto orgoliosa di te. So che rendere onore a Beauxbatons. »

« Merci beaucoup Madame. »

« Va a dormire adesso. Sci vediamo domani. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

Fleur dandole un ultimo sorriso, aprì la porta dietro di sé e vi entrò silenziosamente.

**oOo**

Anche Cedric era finalmente tornato alla sua Sala Comune e aveva trovato ad attenderlo tutti i Tassorosso, dai ragazzi del primo anno a quelli dell'ultimo. Tra urla, fischi e applausi, si era creata una confusione tremenda.

« CED! »

Joe spuntò tra la folla e gli saltò in braccio (che per poco non perdeva l'equilibrio).

« Sei un grande! »

strepitò scombinandogli i capelli.

« Grazie Joe, ma scendi per favore. »

Il biondo ubbidì e si staccò dall'amico, dandogli allegro una manata sulla schiena.

« Sapevamo che saresti stato tu il campione, te lo meriti, sei il migliore! »

strillò Lewis accostandosi ai due.

« DI-SCOR-SO! DI-SCOR-SO! »

gridarono alcuni Tassorosso del quinto.

« Beh, che dire… »

iniziò Cedric imbarazzato.

I Tassorosso ammutolirono momentaneamente per ascoltare le parole del proprio campione.

« Innanzitutto grazie ragazzi, il merito è stato tutto vostro. Se non fosse stato per voi e per il vostro sostegno, probabilmente avrei rinunciato a porre il mio nome nel Calice. Per ripagarvi della fiducia e della stima che provate nei miei confronti, vi prometto che ce la metterò tutta in questo Torneo e oltre a portare alla gloria il nome di Hogwarts, mi impegnerò a portare in alto la nostra amata Casa! I Tassorosso non saranno più derisi o considerati inferiori! »

Cedric alzò un pugno in aria, in segno di vittoria e tutti i Tassorosso lo applaudirono incessantemente.

« Il nostro campione! »

urlò Joe prendendolo in braccio, portandolo in trionfo insieme ad altri compagni.

« Ce-dric Ce-dric Ce-dric! »

« Passategli una burrobirra avanti ! »

« In arrivo ! »

Ernie tutto sorridente gli portò un bel boccale di burrobirra.

« Grazie Ern. »

Cedric lo ringraziò sorridendo prima di sprofondare in una soffice poltrona giallonera.

« Ced finalmente potrai far vedere a tutti che i Tassorosso non sono dei perdenti! Vorrei tanto vedere le facce dei Grifondoro. Quegli stupidi erano convinti che fosse uno di loro il campione di Hogwarts! »

gridò Lewis con un ghigno sul volto mentre si sedeva su una poltrona accanto al campione.

« Tzè, quando impareranno che non sempre sono gli eroi della situazione? »

commentò Joe acido prima di prendere un altro sorso della sua burrobirra.

« Cedric! »

Cho Chang gli era appena saltata addosso e per fortuna Cedric aveva avuto i riflessi pronti per posare il boccale sul tavolino lì di fianco.

« Sono così fiera di te! Sono sicura che strabilierai tutti! »

gli disse avvinghiandosi al collo, dandogli baci in continuazione su tutto il viso.

« Ehi Cho non fargli montare la testa a bambolo! »

alla conversazione si aggiunse un'altra ragazza.

« Marietta! »

la rimproverò Cho infastidita.

« Scherzavo, non dicevo sul serio. Congratulazioni Cedric. »

« Grazie. »

le rispose con un sincero sorriso.

« Beh noi andiamo a farci un giro. Ci vediamo più tardi. »

Marietta prima di allontanarsi agguantò Joe e Lewis per il colletto della camicia e li trascinò lontano dalla coppietta. Cedric e Cho risero un po' alla scena: Joe cercava in ogni modo di liberarsi dalla presa di Marietta e sfortunatamente tutti i suoi tentativi erano del tutto inefficaci.

« Sai Cedric, ho un po' paura per questo Torneo… »

gli rivelò sottovoce tornando a rivolgergli la sua attenzione.

Cedric le offrì un semplice sorriso rassicurante e la ragazza si accomodò per bene tra le sue braccia, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

« Ho così tanta paura di perderti… »

« Non ne hai motivo. Non mi perderai mai, nulla potrà dividerci. »

Cho alzò di poco il capo e gli diede un tenero bacio sulle labbra.

**oOo**

Nella carrozza di Beauxbatons la campionessa era ancora sveglia, seduta a gambe incrociate nel suo letto. Fino ad un'oretta fa, era stata festeggiata dalle sue amiche più strette, con una piccola festa in suo onore.

« Je suis la championne de Beauxbatons… »

mormorò silenziosamente ancora incredula fissando intensamente la scrivania dinanzi a sé.

La camera di Fleur si trovava quasi all'inizio del corridoio della carrozza. Era di media grandezza avente i muri azzurro chiaro con rifiniture in oro e il pavimento coperto da una morbida moquette blu scura. All'interno della stanza vi era un letto matrimoniale anch'esso dorato che aveva di fronte a sé una fine scrivania placcata di azzurro ed oro; sulla sua sinistra poi, vi era un enorme armadio con un'anta rivestita da un grande specchio dorato. La camera aveva inoltre un piccolo bagno privato, a cui poteva accedere solo Fleur.

« Je dois écrire immédiatement à maman. »

la bionda scese rapidamente dal letto e si accostò alla scrivania.

Appena si sedette, prese un pezzo di pergamena e mentre intinse la penna d'aquila dentro un calamaio, ci fu un rintocco alla porta.

Fleur voltò lo sguardo verso la porta. Chi poteva essere a quest'ora?

Silenziosamente si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì con calma: sulla soglia vi era sua sorella Gabrielle, con in mano la sua bacchetta illuminata dall'incantesimo Lumos.

« Gabri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais déjà dormir. »

le chiese premurosamente chinandosi alla sua altezza.

« Fleur! »

Gabrielle inaspettatamente avvolse le braccia attorno al collo della sorella e iniziò a singhiozzare nella sua spalla.

« Gabri… »

Fleur preoccupata l'abbracciò.

« Tu as eu un cauchemar? »

le chiese risollevandole il viso.

Gabrielle annuì debolmente.

« Tu veux rester ici cette nuit? »

« Oui… »

sussurrò debolmente.

Fleur chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avviò verso il letto.

« Je t'ai reveillé? »

chiese la piccola timidamente balzando sul letto.

« Non, j'etais déjà reveille. »

Fleur sollevò le coperte ed entrambe vi si infilarono sotto.

« Alors, raconte-moi. »

« J'ai rêvé que tu… que tu mourais pendant le Tournoi... »

le raccontò tristemente.

« Gabri il ira tout bien. »

le diede un sorriso rassicurante.

« Mais il est très dang- »

« Gabrielle, je ne mourrai pas. »

la interruppe accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.

« C'est une promesse, va bien? »

« Va bien… »

affermò la piccola poco convinta nascondendo il viso sotto le coperte.

« Bonne nu- »

« Fleur… »

Gabrielle velocemente rialzò il capo da sotto le coperte.

« Tu peux me chanter une chanson ? »

« D'accord. »

le sorrise lievemente, prima di schiarirsi un po' la voce.

« _Merveilleux Soleil_

_Flamme d'amour universelle_

_Toi qui hier éclairait mon cœur_

_Merveilleux Soleil_

_Avec ta lumière et ton chaleur…_ »

Fleur notò che Gabrielle aveva ormai gli occhi chiusi e si era rannicchiata su se stessa al centro del letto; sembrava che il suo sonno fosse finalmente sereno. Fleur la guardò dormire intenerita, ricordando momenti della sua infanzia, soprattutto le sere in cui sua madre le cantava una ninnananna diversa per farla addormentare.

Fleur le baciò amorevolmente i capelli e con un colpo di bacchetta spense la lampada sulla scrivania.

**oOoOoOo**

Rieccomi tornata con un nuovo capitolo! I campioni sono stati finalmente scelti! Come andranno ora le cose? Ps. La canzoncina che canta Fleur a Gabrielle s'intitola Merveilleux Soleil di Poucelina (la versione francese de Il Sole di Pollicina) Se vi va continuate a seguire la mia storia. Illa :D


End file.
